One of the potential applications of the present invention is an emergency beacon. Current emergency beacons use a transmitter to send a signal to search and rescue aircraft. Heavy bulky batteries are required in order to generate a sufficiently strong signal to be detected long ranges. In addition, the batteries must be able to power the transmitter for several hours a day for at least a week. As a result current emergency beacons are expensive, heavy and difficult to transport.
Thus there exists a need for an emergency beacon that overcomes these problems.